


Go On (Judge Me)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2010! Niall, 2013! Harry, M/M, also possible ziall in the future, hahahah why do i write hahahah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Niall Horan, getting the chance to audition for the X-Factor was like his one true dream come true but having Harry Styles as a judge and  his possible mentor was like his worst nightmare come true, so no, Niall wasn't ecstatic.</p>
<p>2010! Niall / 2013! Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really would just like to apologize for the foul language, but I just thought it was appropriate seeing as Niall did curse a lot before he went on XFactor as well as during the beginning of his season of the show. Also, I tried to make everything as parallel to real life as possible, so yes, the friends and the pub are legitimate places. The title is supposed to be a pun (not really) since Harry is a judge and he will be judging Niall so yeah. also the ending is a bit cliche but please don’t let that stop u from telling me what u think i think thats all bye xoxo

“Bloody hell, Niall!”

“Greg, you wanker! ‘s like 6 in the morning, what the fuck do ya want?” Niall groans, bringing up his arm, to shield his eyes, along with his comforter that was so carelessly tossed off of him by his older brother.

“I’m not the one who’s fucking auditioning today. Get up, sleeping beauty, we’re leaving in two hours since Mom wants to get there early.”

“Oh god, is that today?,” Niall questions, more to himself than to his brother. That’s fine since all he receives is a snort from Greg in return.

Niall brings up a hand to rub at his throbbing temple, as he groans softly. God knows why he let Sean, Darragh and the rest of the lads take him out to the Danny Byrne’s pub downtown last night. Some weak excuse about Niall’s last night as a normal lad. Whatever that means.

“Oh, before I forget, Sean called and said he’s coming ‘round in like an hour. Now, hurry up and get dressed.”

Niall just groans in reply. After what seemed to be about ten minutes of pondering over the true meaning of life, Niall presses one palm against the bed, lifting himself up and finally making the effort of getting out of bed.

Grudgingly, Niall saunters over to his and Greg’s shared bathroom and makes himself ready for the day, he hopes, will be his lucky break.

Two hours later, Niall finds himself squashed between Sean and Greg in the backseat of his mom’s suv, as they make their way to pick up Bobby, who, not-so-conveniently, lives on the other side of town. Although Niall had argued that his audition wasn’t a big deal and there wouldn’t have to be an awkward reunion between his parents, both of his parents just shook it off as nonsense.

After an excruciatingly long car ride with both his parents, his older brother and his best friend, the group arrives at the arena in Dublin where the auditions are being held. Stepping out from the backseat, Niall is left speechless with his mouth wide open. He literally lost all capability to form coherent sentences at that point. He’s just a small, scrawny little boy from Mullingar, so what exactly the hell is he doing here?

“Come on, you superstar,” Sean whispers into Niall’s ear as he finally gets out of the car, leaving the Horan family plus Josh surrounding the now vacant suv. “Let’s get you signed in,” Sean continues as he gently tugs Niall’s arm towards the queue, as the rest of the family follows suit.

The five of them are waiting in the line where the contestants sign in and receive their sticker with their contestant number on it, quietly talking amongst themselves, when one blood-curdling scream sets off an army of others following it. The piercing screams stop everyone in their tracks as they turn to see what the commotion was. Once everyone, with the exception of the Horan family and Sean, can decipher exactly what’s going on, the noise level is taken to a next level amplitude, and Niall is certain that if he falters on a note or two during his audition because he can’t hear himself, he’ll know exactly who to blame.

“What the hell is going on?” Bobby groans as he turns, raises his head and tries to see above the army of girls that are blocking his view, “You’d think the bloody Prince of Persia just graced us with his presence.”

A girl in the crowd in front of them turns around to face all five of them smack on, and rolls her eyes before nonchalantly saying, “That’s basically what just happened.”

“What?” Niall questions, but the girl turns around and returns to her death metal screaming before she could hear his question.

“I’m gonna lift you up on three and you tell me what’s going on, okay?,” Greg exclaims all of a sudden, so proud of his idea, as if he found the cure to cancer.

“What the fuck? No, I’m not doing that, I’m not a goddamn girl. Why can’t I lift you?”, Niall whines in response.

“You’re literally a twig, we wouldn’t want your wittle arms to fall off before your audition, now would we?” When Niall simply huffs in response, Greg takes this as his cue to grab Niall’s midsection and raise him gently into the air.

“So?,” Greg grunts, remembering that Niall couldn’t possibly have weighed this much last time he picked his little brother up.

“Stop shaking me, Greg. I can’t focus with you shaking me like a fucking maraca,” Niall spat, frustrated.

“….Goddamn it Niall…”Greg huffs under his breath, getting closer to dropping Niall with each word.

All Niall could make out was a tall, lanky figured topped with a fedora signing autographs along the barricades which led into the entrance to the arena. If Greg’s arms gave out a second earlier, Niall would’ve missed out the one thing that gave away exactly who this person was. Niall isn’t exaggerating when he realizes that there was literally only one person in the world dumb enough to get those stupid littered tattoos.

As Greg’s arms drops, Niall breathes out the name on every girl’s mind on his short decline down.

“…Harry Styles…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i have this tragic disease where every chapter ending i write is cheesy af so sorry about that but other than that next chapter is on wednesday, maybe even sooner and it’s niall’s audtion with harry and its going to be the bomb diggity but please tell me what u thought thank u ily xoxo

“Oh my god,” Niall’s mom gushes, “is it really that Harry boy? He’s just darling.”

“Oh god,” Niall and Greg groan in unison as they both roll their eyes.

“Maura, must I remind you’re in your mid 40’s while that Harry boy is like what? In his early 20’s?” Bobby chides.

“19, actually…” Niall mutters, disinterested in whether anyone actually heard him or not.

It isn’t that Niall hates the popstar per se, but rather, he has, what you would say, creative differences with Harry. Niall isn’t that fond of the music that Harry’s boyband produces nor is he fond of all the attention they receive. Being all the talk in the newspapers and magazines these days, all Niall hears about and sees is which new cereal brand they took a liking to or which golf course they played at in Australia. Who even needs to know about current affairs when you know Liam Payne went clubbing at the Funky Buddha last night? Call Niall old school, but it’s just his personal opinion when he says he’d much rather prefer a much more classic judge such as Michael Buble or maybe even a much more talented judge like Bieber.

Praying to god, either one of those two (hopefully both) were part of the judging panel for this season, in addition to the One Direction bloke, Niall turns his back to all the commotion and returns his attention to the queue they are lined up in. Niall wasn’t going to let a bubblegum popstar who thought he was too indie for his own good wash up his opportunity of a lifetime. He came here to show everyone he could sing, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

○

Eventually, Niall and his entourage are led into the arena and over to a waiting area where Niall takes the first seat, and everyone else drags their chairs to form a circle surrounding him.

Right about now, Niall realizes what he was actually going to do. He was going to sing infront of millions of people, and that fact alone was enough to waken his nerves from the slumber they were previously engrossed in.

“Holy shit,” Niall gulps.

“How are you feeling, honey?,” Maura questions as her maternal instincts take over and can sense the nervous aura the blonde boy omitted.

“Not too sure how much I want to do this,” Niall muses softly, rubbing his palms together, before trying to wipe away the beads of sweat that were forming on his faded blue jeans.

“Well then, I’ll help. You want this more than anything. Remember at that one sleepover in the 8th form when you told me that you were confident this is what you were born to do?” Sean say encouragingly.

A fond smile shyly makes its way to Niall’s face because, yes, Niall does very well remember when he told Sean that. He had never felt more sure of anything in his life than that very confession.

“If an old man can put in his two cents, I just wanted t’ remind ya that I was cleaning out your old room that you had before you and Greg left, and I came across the table that you used to do your homework on, and along every edge of the table, there were goals that you spent time engraving into the wood instead of doing your homework. I think one was ‘I will be a singer one day and sell out arenas’. Another one ‘I will work alongside some of the best artists in the world’. Ni, son, I think you do know just how much you want this, and believe me when I say, you can do this. Okay?” Bobby lectures as he brings up his arm to pat his youngest son’s back for encouragement.

“Thanks Da,” Niall responds with a sheepish smile, his cheeks becoming hot as all his family and Sean focuses their attention on him.

“You’ll kill it, little bro, stop worrying,” Greg offers as his hand came to up to pat the same spot their father had just patted a second ago.

Niall was only able to mutter out a quick “hope so,” before everyone’s attention turns towards a production manager who was stood up on a chair calling for everyone to listen carefully.

“Can the following contestants and their guests follow me: Treyc Cohen, Aiden Grimshaw, Janet Devlin, Paije Richardson, Niall Horan, John Adeleye, Storm Lee, Rebecca Ferguson, Nicolò Fiesta and Katie Waissel?”

After finishing the role call, the production manager waits for everyone to gather around her before turning around and leading them to a small area backstage with small vanities which the contestants could use to touch up before being called to go on stage. Niall walks over to a vacant one and blankly stares at his reflection, his family and Sean calmly following him. In the background, contestants can be heard being called on stage and the whole process of them going on stage and then coming back takes much quicker than Niall would have thought. Zoning out the words of encouragement that are offered to him by his family, who have encased him around the vanity, Niall repeats a mindless chant of ‘you can do this. you got this.”. His little act of meditation that was going so well is broken when someone speaks over the intercom.

“Can Niall Horan report to the stage? Niall Horan, to the stage.”

“Guess this is it, rockstar,” Sean chimes, giving Niall a quick, comforting hug before the group of them start walking over to the technology station that is set up right before the stage.

When Niall is met with the tech guy who works the station and hands Niall a mic, adding a quick “best of luck”, Niall thanks him with a nervous smile, which doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Still having some time before the previous act got off the stage, Niall turns around to face his mom, dad, brother and best friend. He takes a deep breath and whispers lowly, “Guess this is it. This is where my dream starts.”

The four of them can see the mic shaking in the blonde boy’s hand and they all wrap him up in a group huddle, where the only words that can be heard are the repetitions of “Oh, my baby. My little baby.” that Maura coos.

“Ehm. Guys, I’m really really sorry to break this heartwarming moment up but Niall, they’re calling for you. It’s your turn.” the tech guy informs, bearing a face that shows he genuinely feels guilty for breaking up the hug. Niall, after being released from the grips of his fan club, turns around to face the the pathway behind the curtains that led to stage and did a shaky, brief nod, with his microphone in hand.

“I think I’m ready.”


End file.
